These Crazy Sins
by ShippingTheSlash
Summary: "Spencer was now yelling, but she could hardly care. She'd kept everything bottled up for far too long, and now it was all spewing out of her mouth. 'Everything! From your silly, charming, challenging smiles to the annoying way you're always right, it's insanity!" Fabrastings; Seven Deadly Sins - eventual M
1. Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Spencer is overcome with all sorts of sinful feelings towards a certain blonde as she tries to figure out what exactly is so intriguing about Quinn Fabray.**

**Rated: T, eventual M**

_A/N: This is my first real shot a Fabrastings, considering that my first story was, well, plotless smut, haha. The idea popped into my head so I decided, well why not? The Fabrastings pairing certainly is starting to flare up a bit, and I thought I should contribute to the boom in any way I could. Reviews are appreciated, but views are fine too :)_

* * *

_Pride_

The moment Quinn Fabray took her spotlight, Spencer despised her. Shooting answers to questions effortlessly was her specialty - her only flaw was that Quinn was faster. She watched the intriguing but infuriating blonde answer yet another question and let out a barely audible huff of frustration at the pain that pounded in her _pride_. She refused to be bested.

The new girl had only been here for a week or so, and already she'd become one of the star students of the class, perhaps even the school. She was in a handful of Spencer's classes, taking the joy out of each with every passing day. Spencer could almost feel her reputation being run into the ground.

Her teeth gritted together in her mouth as she stared at the seemingly perfect blonde beside her, scribbling notes as if she was oblivious to the fact that she was literally destroying Spencer Hastings - and she was oblivious, of course.

"So, can anyone name some commanders of the Civil War?" Spencer's eyes snapped to the teacher in the front and she took a breath. She wouldn't let this one slide, not again.

Far before the blonde could lift her head and way before the teacher even saw her hand go up, Spencer began throwing out names at an almost incomprehensible pace.

"Grant, Lee, Farragut, McClellan, Sherman, Meade - "

"Woah, Spencer!" The teacher held up his hand and laughed breathlessly, as if he'd been the one who just spoke a mile a millisecond. He gave a proud nod to his short-circuiting pupil. "Nicely done, I think you mentioned every general that came to mind."

Spencer wore a successful smile, one that could have possibly transformed into a grin had it not been for the elevated hand of the blonde beside her.

"Actually," Quinn cut in, looking over at Spencer with a smile that unexpectedly put the brunette's stomach in knots. "You forgot Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson." Spencer felt her pride deflate as her victorious smile slowly fell from her face to stare at the girl who'd, once again, made her feel inadequate.

"Oh, that's right. I had a feeling there was one missing. Nice save, Quinn. Okay, so . . ." The teacher continued his lecture but that didn't stop the two girls from continuing their somewhat of a staring contest. Hazel eyes never tore away from chestnut ones, but when they finally did, Spencer almost missed the smirk tugging on the blonde's lips, and she felt her frustration swell.

Was she trying to challenge her? _If that's what she wants_, spoke the remainder of Spencer's pride, _Then challenged accepted._

"So, let's talk about some reasons for starting the war. Any ideas?" Two hands immediately shot up, but this time, Spencer was faster. "Spencer, go ahead."

"Slavery." She answered simply, not seeing a need to elaborate just yet.

"Right, slavery was one - "

"But states' rights was first," Quinn interrupted once more, looking at Spencer from the corner of her eye as she lowered her hand before turning her attention back to her notebook.

"We're not talking about what came first," Spencer responded, her volume a little bit above a murmur. Quinn smiled at the challenging answer as she shook her head once.

"Well, I think it's important to know what came chronologically,"

"Chronological order doesn't matter if the war was fought for both reasons."

The bell stopped the debate from going any further, but Spencer was itching for another response from the blonde. Her blood was pumping fast by now and all she wanted to do was clear the air and name herself victorious over the blonde for once. Instead, however, Quinn shut her notebook and stuffed it into her bag. Even so, the brunette took this as a sign of victory on her part and proudly smiled, letting her pride feed off her success over the debate.

As she began to gather her own things, she felt something shift beside her before hearing footsteps make their way around a row of desks and down her the row she currently sat in. She kept her head low as she packed her things before a pair of white flats came into her vision. Her eyes slowly made their way up the light blue sun dress and white cardigan to come in contact with the gripping hazel eyes once more. One side of the blonde's lips perked up into an amused smirk and it sent another surprising tingle to Spencer's abdomen.

"You know," Quinn began in a soft voice that Spencer didn't realize the blonde possessed until now. "You're a lot smarter than I thought you were." Spencer's eyebrow shot up in shock at the girl's words.

The fact that this girl had thought Spencer was anything less than brilliant, anything less than her, was causing an uproar within the proud brunette. However, her expression remained stoic, as it usually was. She didn't respond to Quinn, she only stared and wondered how the blonde was going to insult her next.

"You should talk more. I mean, this class would be twice as interesting if I could hear another voice besides my own." Spencer bit back a snarky remark that threatened to rip from her mouth and mustered up her best fake smile.

Perhaps she should have been happy that Quinn was attempting to form some kind of strange partnership with her, but all she felt was down right insulted. The new girl just walked in here and stole Spencer's rightful spot as brainiac of the class, and now she was offering something that was never hers to begin with.

She was a little more than angered by how bruised her ego was but she also felt . . . Anxious. Anxious for what? She didn't know, but she refused to put it off as excitement. After all, this still was a challenge, one that she would ultimately win.

"We'll see." She replied finally. The blonde seemed to take it as a good sign and gave her another smile before turning and heading for the door. Spencer watched the girl turn and disappear into the hallway and let out the breath of frustration she'd been holding in.

As she placed her messenger bag on her shoulder, she quickly removed the small smile that had subconsciously been placed on her face and dismissed the fluttering in her stomach as hunger. Quinn Fabray would certainly be in for the challenge of a life time.


	2. Envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Spencer is overcome with all sorts of sinful feelings towards a certain blonde as she tries to figure out what exactly is so intriguing about Quinn Fabray.**

**Rated: T, eventual M **

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the feedback on the story! I was surprised I got any really and I'm actually very glad that I put this up and that you all actually enjoyed it!_

_I'm not really sure if there's an order to the Seven Deadly Sins, so you'll have to pardon the suspense of what comes next, haha. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy Chapter 2!_

* * *

_Envy_

Two more weeks passed since Quinn Fabray had moved, and Spencer's irritation only increased, except this time, so had her curiosity. As challenging as the blonde was, Spencer wouldn't refuse to acknowledge an intellect when she saw one, and Quinn was definitely intellectual. What had become a challenge, and still was, began to actually scare Spencer.

She realized, with a distinct turn in her stomach, that the blonde could easily surpass her if she wanted to. How was it that the new girl could walk in so simply and take over without breaking a sweat? It made Spencer feel a little than pride-wounded. It made her _jealous_.

Imagine her infuriation when she found said blonde, smiling and talking to Aria. She had a beautiful smile though, and it only made Spencer even angrier at how seemingly perfect Quinn was. Aria seemed to enjoy the blonde's company, grinning and nodding her head to Quinn's comments. Spencer felt her jealousy swell again as she walked over, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible.

Hazel eyes slowly drifted to meet hers and she felt her stomach become light again. She gulped and pushed away the feeling as she stood tall beside her tiny friend.

Aria looked to her left and then up at her friend.

"Spence, hey!" She greeted cheerfully, before letting her own green eyes drift to the blonde once more. "Spencer, this is - "

"Quinn," Spencer finished with a small but very fake smile.

"Nice to see you again, Spencer." Quinn greeted with what seemed like a sincere smile. All Spencer saw was venom.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Aria inquired with a surprised look as she exchanged glances between the brunette and the blonde. Quinn continued to smile as if she couldn't feel the hole Spencer was burning in her.

"Spencer is my . . . " She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and tilted her head a little, trying to find the right word, while Spencer struggled with the need to strangle her, or any variation of the action. "History buddy." Quinn concluded, finishing the statement with a smile.

"History buddy? Hm . . . " Aria hummed, looking up at Spencer with an amused smile that quickly contorted into one of confusion when she saw Spencer's stoic expression, which was a tell-tale sign that her friend was irritated. Spencer made no attempt to acknowledge the name given to their peculiar relationship but instead turned to her shorter best friend.

"We should get to class, Aria." She stated simply, not bothering to look at the mesmerizing hazel eyes watching her. Aria gave her another questioning look before nodding her head slowly.

"Alright then, well . . . See you around, Quinn." Aria said slowly, momentarily ignoring Spencer's behavior. Quinn replied by smiling in agreement and nodding her head at the shorter girl. Hazel eyes trailed back up to meet chestnut ones and stared at them intently, something Spencer was quickly beginning to hate.

She wasn't one to avoid eye contact, especially not around someone challenging her, but every time the blonde would look at her, it felt very foreign. The hazel gaze made Spencer feel naked, as if Quinn was looking into her complex thoughts and further, and she refused to let a stranger trespass the walls she spent years building.

"I'll see you later, Spencer?" It wasn't meant as a question, but the slight inflection of her voice made it so. Spencer momentarily ignored the fluttering in her stomach once more and smiled in a way that would have made Alison proud.

"Definitely." Was the only answer she gave before she looped her arm around Aria's and led them down the opposite way, fighting the urge to look back at the girl who sent chills down her spine. Once they were far enough, Aria looked back up to her detached friend with an expression more of worry than confusion.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning her attention to the expanse of the hallway in front of them as they walked.

"Yeah, fine." Spencer answered simply, her voice light in an attempt to ease Aria's mind, although easing her own first would have been a better idea. She tried to ignore the sudden conflicting feeling she felt building up inside her, but it kept pounding indecently, and she refused to ignore it anymore.

"You sure? You were acting a little . . . Off." Aria stated in the nicest and simplest way possible without sounding judgmental.

"I'm okay," Spencer answered, but her tone of voice was noted immediately by her green-eyed friend, and Aria knew that Spencer had gone into her own world, where complex or elaborated answers were lacking when it came to socializing.

"Alright." Aria gave in with a sigh, noting mentally to ask Spencer the question later when she emerged from her thoughts.

As they walked to class, her jealousy seemed to subside, but she couldn't really understand why. Never had she been jealous of others who talked to her friends, they never really bothered her.

However, this wasn't just any girl, this was Quinn Fabray, the new girl and her new rival, and she had talked to her best friend as if they'd known each other for years.

But it didn't set her off that Aria was being so friendly, it set her off that Quinn was. The simple fact that Quinn was talking to Aria infuriated her, because she shouldn't have been talking to Aria. Quinn should have been talking to Spencer. She should have been smiling at Spencer and laughing at silly comments that they could have shared.

Spencer bit the inside of her cheek as she slowly realized how jealous she had been of her best friend only moments ago. How maniacally envious she was because of the fact that Aria, in only a few moments, so easily had what she so desperately wanted. She didn't want to share her irritating, but extremely fascinating new rival with anyone. She wanted Quinn Fabray all to herself.


	3. Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Spencer is overcome with all sorts of sinful feelings towards a certain blonde as she tries to figure out what exactly is so intriguing about Quinn Fabray.**

**Rated: T, eventual M**

_A/N: Again, thanks so much for the reviews and the follows! I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!_

_Since the story will only be a few chapters more, I think I should say my thanks personally for the reviews._

**Narcissist123: **_That actually got a laugh out of me, lol, thanks for the review!_

**LazyWriterGirl:** _Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment and I'm glad you like it so far! I apologize for the story being so brief, but I think as the sins continue, I tend to write more. I promise you the last two chapters aren't anywhere near as brief as these first three were. Thanks again!_

_Feel free to drop any question into the reviews and thanks for reading!_

* * *

Spencer watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde rummaged through her locker. She was at her locker too, down the hall to the right, while Quinn's was on the left side, up the hall from her. She'd been standing there, frozen while her heart thundered in her ears, as she watched the new girl elegantly remove her books and place them in her book bag. She felt the sweat accumulating in the hand that clutched her locker door, but she couldn't bring herself to care about the small discomfort.

Since her reaction to Aria's interaction with Quinn a few days ago, Spencer couldn't stop thinking about the peculiar blonde if she tried. She wanted, no, _needed_ to know more about her rival and why she felt as if her ears were on fire whenever someone else was around the new girl. She needed to know why she wanted Quinn Fabray _all to herself._

She watched as the blonde placed her last book in her hands and shut the locker. The brunette gulped and shut her own locker, beginning to walk towards the blonde without even realizing it. It wasn't hard to catch up to the girl, and she could hardly stop herself from calling out to the blonde.

"Quinn!" Spencer said more than called out because now, she was practically behind the blonde. The girl turned and Spencer was once again met with the pair of emerald eyes that she was growing entirely too fond of.

"Spencer," Quinn drawled in her smooth, soft voice as her expression softened into a smile. "Hey."

"Hi," Spencer responded softly, exhaling a small breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Then, the panic settled in. What was she supposed to say now? Why did she even call out to the girl in the first place?

_Don't let your guard down in front of the enemy, Hastings, _Spencer thought to herself as she frantically came up with an explanation for why she called for the blonde's attention. _Keep your cool._

The brunette finally cleared her throat and gave Quinn her charming, award-winning, _Spencer Hastings _smile.

"Uh, well," Spencer faltered purposely, earning a raised eyebrow and a smirk from the blonde. "Since we're both probably the best students in our history class,"

"Uh huh," Quinn interjected, nodding her head once, the amused expression never leaving her features.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over to my house sometime this week, maybe Thursday or Friday, to study for that test on Monday?" Eye contact never broke between either of the two, and Spencer was becoming increasingly anxious. She was also finding it rather difficult to push away the tingling in her stomach.

Quinn's head tilted playfully before her smirk broke into a small smile as she answered.

"That sounds . . ." Spencer held her breath as she waited for the blonde's words. "Lovely, Spencer." The brunette smiled, almost grinned, and let out the breath she'd been holding once again. She opened her mouth to give the blonde a time and place, but Quinn wasn't exactly finished. "However - "

"However?" Spencer interrupted, trying to hide her disappointment. She attempted not to visibly deflate as she listened to the girl before her. Quinn smiled and shook her head at the interruption while Spencer waited for an explanation, trying not to smile at the blonde's cute antics.

"I'm not sure if I have other plans yet, or if I'll be doing anything important this week, so I'll have to keep you posted." Quinn replied and finished with a small smile. Spencer felt the jealousy and anger swell within her. _She had other plans? _Spencer screamed in her head as she fought to keep her composure. _Anything important? Studying__** is**__ important! And studying with me is twice as important!_

"Alright," Spencer responded, her smile barely there as she controlled her sudden flood of emotions. "Let me know then?"

"Definitely." The blonde answered cheerfully with a nod and a bright smile. She turned on her heel and continued walking, leaving the conflicted brunette behind. Spencer had even mustered up enough will power to wave back to Quinn when the blonde turned around and shot her a final smile and a wave before continuing around the corner.

As she walked the opposite way down the hall, Spencer felt as if she was carrying a dreadful weight on her chest. She filled her lungs up with as much air as they would hold and let it out in a long huff, but she felt no change. She muttered a curse under her breath and she walked into her Algebra 2 class.

_Why couldn't Quinn just accept my offer? She was the one who wanted to start this . . . Whatever this is with me. Now she's rejecting me when I try? Why should I even bother!?_ Spencer opened her notebook and scribbled down some nonsense as her thoughts roamed angrily around her brain. She felt like a little kid who got a taste of a lollipop with a sweet, new flavor she'd never tasted before. Then just as she was getting used to the wonderfully different taste, it was viciously yanked away before the flavor could linger.

She really didn't want to share Quinn Fabray with anyone else.


	4. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Spencer is overcome with all sorts of sinful feelings towards a certain blonde as she tries to figure out what exactly is so intriguing about Quinn Fabray.**

**Rated: T, eventual M**

_A/N: As always, thanks so much for the reviews and the follows/favorites for the story! I star every single one in my email, as corny as that is._

_Here's the fourth sin! Three more to go, woop woop!_

* * *

_Gluttony_

Spencer sat against her headboard, stuffing chips mindlessly into her mouth as she watched her friends, sprawled out in front of her on her bed, talk about their week. Although she was watching them, her mind was focused elsewhere - on a pair of emerald eyes to be exact.

It was Friday and it was also the first time in a while that she'd invited her three best friends over. Perhaps throughout the day, she had been looking forward to being with the girls but now that they were here, their presence was doing little to ease her mind, and that bothered her more than she could have imagined.

She didn't feel as if she could talk to either of the three about Quinn - not yet anyways. She needed to figure out what she was feeling herself before dragging her friends into her downward spiral. For now, she would settle on _over indulging_ herself with her jumbo bag of Salt & Vinegar chips and half listen to the girls laying down in front of her.

Just as she finally began to hear Aria start a conversation about an elective she'd taken, she felt her hand touch the bottom of the bag and come up with a handful of crumbs. She frowned and looked into the bag to find it almost completely empty now.

"I need more chips," She interrupted quietly with a sigh as she rolled up the empty plastic bag. The girls looked up, all with surprised expressions at the empty bag in the brunette's hand.

"Already?" Aria asked, both eyebrows raises in shock as she looked from the bag to Spencer.

"Spence, you just got that bag of chips like two minutes ago," Emily stated incredulously as she sat up on the bed now.

"Really? Huh," Spencer responded nonchalantly with a shrug. She didn't see anything wrong with her amount of consumption, her metabolism assured her that she wouldn't gain any weight anyways.

"Wow, Spence, when did you become such a hog?" Hanna inquired with a raised eyebrow and a questioning smirk. Spencer rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not a hog," She replied in a mutter, looking away from her curious friends. Maybe eating mindlessly wasn't such a good idea, after all. She sighed and began walking towards the bedroom door. "You guys want anything?"

"Um, no thanks," Aria answered, still looking at her friend skeptically.

"No thanks, Spence," Emily agreed, mirroring Aria's gaze.

"Can I get a soda?" Hanna asked as she flipped a page of the magazine she'd been reading before. Emily shot her a look, which made the blonde shrug and mouth 'What?'. The tanned girl rolled her eyes and shook her head as she eyed the doorway of where Spencer had stood a few seconds ago.

When she got down there, Spencer immediately opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda for Hanna, then took one for herself with a shrug, seeing no harm in having a beverage. She went over to the cupboard and frowned when she opened it and only found one giant bag of chips left. She sighed and grabbed the bag, making a mental note to make a few bags of popcorn or order some pizza for later.

The moment she turned on her heel was when she saw Emily descend the stairs. Emily gave her a small smile as she approached Spencer and motioned her hand to the cans on the table.

"I thought I'd come and help you out," She explained as she grabbed the two cans off the counter. Spencer rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend.

"It's just two cans and a bag of chips, Em. I think I could have managed," She joked with a playful smile.

"You know, I never understood why you liked salt and vinegar chips so much, anyways," Emily said, mirroring Spencer's smile as she eyed the bag of chips.

"What? They're good!" The brunette defended but the other girl simply scrunched up her nose in disgust. Spencer let out a small laugh and shook her head while her friend smiled at her. The smile faded slowly, however, when her question finally rose to the spotlight.

"Spencer, I know this question is way over rated by now but . . . Are you alright?" Spencer didn't even have to look up at her friend, she could already see the worried expression embedded in her mind. She stared down at the counter, with both hands on it now, and sighed but didn't answer, which gave Emily time to elaborate.

"I know when you're nervous, you rush things and keep yourself busy, but when you've got something else on your mind that you can't decode, you drift off into your head and mindlessly do things, like eat - a lot," Emily added the last part as an afterthought and smiled to try to lighten the mood. Spencer finally looked up at her friend with her own small smile. "All I'm saying is that you can tell me if something's wrong, okay? I mean, we've been through so much already," She paused and sighed and Spencer gave the girl an empathetic smile and urged her to continue with a nod. "Whatever it is that's going on in that complex brain of yours, just let me help you if I can." Emily gave the girl another soft smile as she finished, but Spencer had to turn away to get a hold on her emotions.

She trusted Emily with her life and knew that the girl wouldn't hesitate to help her, no matter what the situation was. And, then again, if she were going to talk to anyone about her _situation, _Emily would probably be able to help her the most.

Spencer sighed and turned her attention to her worried friend and smiled once more before looking down at the counter, a feeling of bashfulness suddenly washing over her.

"Well, there's this new girl at school," Emily's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she remained silent as she let her friend continue. "You might have seen her already, actually. Her name is Quinn - Quinn Fabray." The name rolled off her tongue naturally, like she'd been saying the name her whole life and even longer than that. Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to ignore how much she liked how the name sounded coming from her mouth. "She's a little shorter than I am, she's got blonde hair and . . . H-Hazel eyes," She described shakily, hoping Emily didn't catch her faltering moment. To her misfortune, her friend did, but she refuse to address it, and for that she was thankful.

"Okay, so, what about this Quinn girl has you mindlessly eating and lost in your own world?" Emily asked, although judging from Spencer's uneasiness and the interesting description she received about the mystery girl, she was almost sure of what the problem was.

"She's infuriating," Spencer responded with a breathy laugh, in turn, placing a smile on Emily's face.

"Sounds like someone I know," Spencer shot a playful glare at her best friend, whose smile widened in response as she waited for the brainiac to continue.

"She's infuriating, and confusing, and just . . . So different!" Spencer emphasized when she found herself at a loss of words on how to describe the girl who refused to escape her thoughts. Emily hid her smile at Spencer's frustration as she listened and noted how right she was about her assumption. "But, in the best way possible, Em." Spencer finished with a sigh of defeat, her shoulders slumping as a frown etched itself on to her features.

"I just don't understand her. She just walks into the school and practically takes my place as the star student and then she wants to be friends! Can you believe that?" Emily rolled her eyes, but she knew fully well how seriously Spencer took her education. She smirked and nodded, urging her friend to continue. "But then I got to thinking, well, she's actually pretty smart, and she seems interesting enough. So, why not try to be friends with her? It'd be easier to get my star student title back if I weren't competing with her," She half lied, hiding any other motive she had for getting to know the blonde from her friend, though Emily only half believed the cover up.

"So, I took the initiative and decided to ask her if she wanted to come over and study or something, and she completely shot me down!" Spencer exclaimed in a huff of anger, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"She really just shot you down?" Emily asked with a raised brow. "I mean, judging from what you've told me so far, Spence, she wants to be friends. Why would she shoot you down?" Spencer chewed on her bottom lip and looked away with a sigh.

"Well, she didn't _exactly _shoot me down . . ." The brunette muttered, avoiding her friend's victorious smile. "She said she would let me know if she could, but that's basically a rejection, isn't it?"

"Not really," Emily assured her worried friend with a laugh. "I think she really will let you know." Spencer hummed her response but still looked distraught. Emily sighed and placed a hand on top of the brunette's. "Spencer, take it easy. This girl clearly wants to be your friend, and it's great that you're putting this whole rivalry behind you. Don't stress it so much, she'll be with you in no time." Spencer visibly relaxed at the words, smiling softly at her comforting friend, but her mind swirled over Emily's last words. She nodded with a sigh, and looked back down at the counter.

_She'll be with me in no time, _She thought to herself and fought back the warm feeling that rushed over her when she thought of the blonde being all hers.

Spencer let out a deep breath and grabbed her bag of chips. She turned and smiled at her helpful friend, who straightened her posture as soon as Spencer turned to her.

"Come on, champ, let's go upstairs before Hanna starts talking about how we're making out down here." Spencer said with a wink as Emily laughed and turned to head towards the stairs with the two cans of soda in her hands.

"Well, I mean, who can blame you? I am a catch, after all." Emily boasted proudly while Spencer rolled her eyes with a mischievous smirk. She slapped her friend's backside, bringing a squeak out of her best friend and causing her to run up the stairs, with Spencer laughing not far behind.

* * *

_A/N 2: I have a soft spot for Spemily - always have always will. Although I ship them(as well as Faberry), they become my brotp when it comes to Fabrastings._

_Well, this Author's Note was pointless, lol. Oh! I actually have a question for you guys(girls, you know what I mean)! What are your favorite pairings from PLL and Glee? I'm curious to know. Got another crossover pairing for these two shows? Don't be shy to input your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!_

_As always, thanks for reading!_


	5. Sloth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Spencer is overcome with all sorts of sinful feelings towards a certain blonde as she tries to figure out what exactly is so intriguing about Quinn Fabray.**

**Rated: STRONG T**

_A/N: Hello! As always, thanks so much for the feedback and I realize that I skipped an update last week, so I apologize. I could've sworn I had updated, but oh well! _

_I was happy to see some responses to the question I asked last chapter, so thanks for that :D I have some ships listed on my profile page(I should probably update that, actually) so you can go check that out if you'd like. I must say, however, Spanna(Spencer x Hanna) is really growing on me lately, and Spalison(Spencer x Alison) has always been something I had a strange liking for. What can I say? I have a thing for Spencer and blondes I suppose, lol._

_Okay, so two more sins to go! I'll let you all think about the order of the last two chapters ;D The last chapter is proving especially difficult to write, but I'll definitely have it done, so have no fear!_

_This will probably be the last chapter that will have a T Rating. Starting next chapter, the rating will change to M, just to let everyone know._

* * *

_Sloth_

Spencer opened her eyes groggily and glanced over at the digital clock near her bed. She could see some of the afternoon sun still leaking through her curtains and groaned. It was still Friday, and she'd only slept for about an hour.

The girls had left about an hour ago at five o'clock, deciding to cut their time together short because each one had to meet up with their significant others, to Spencer's dismay. Emily had shot her a reassuring smile before she left, and Spencer returned the gesture with her own thankful smile.

After they all had left, Spencer's head filled with thoughts of the enticing blonde while repeating the words Emily had spoken to her. The uneasiness in her bubbled to an unhealthy level and she felt she needed to forget about the girl with the poetic hazel eyes, even if only for a little while. So, with broken enthusiasm, the brunette drifted off to sleep.

However, her dreams were even worse than her reality.

As she lay in her bed now, eyes closed in tired frustration, she let the details of her dreams flash behind her eyelids as the aching below made itself known.

Her hands were everywhere on Quinn in her dream. Lips and teeth and tongue clashed passionately as Spencer ran her hand up under the blonde's shirt. Skin burned underneath her fingertips, and she couldn't get enough. Her hands were intoxicated by the smooth skin and were eager to explore every inch they could reach. She pushed the shirt up higher as her hands trailed up Quinn's spine, loving the shiver that ran through the blonde as a reaction. When her hands finally came to the clasp of the blonde's bra, Quinn pulled back and Spencer was met with enticing emerald swirls. She watched in awe as a beautifully sculpted body came into her view.

Her eyes trailed from the collar bones she so desperately wanted to kiss to the swells on the blonde's heaving chest and further down to the rather toned abdomen that rested on her stomach. Although it was just a dream, she had no doubt that Quinn was in great shape. Eager fingers found their way on to porcelain skin again and became addicted to the feeling of how Quinn's stomach contracted to her touch and the whimper she released at the sensation. The blonde reconnected their lips hungrily as Spencer's addicted hands roamed over more exposed skin.

But Spencer wanted, no, _needed more_. Her hips thrusted up suddenly to meet an equally heated core and both girls groaned at the contact. The brunette took the blonde's bottom lip in her own mouth before dropping kisses along the girl's jaw while her hands ran up her back and played with the skin underneath her bra. She held back the moan that threatened to escape her throat when she felt soft finger tips trace delicate circles along her own stomach. She kissed the blonde's exposed shoulder and thrusted up again, earning a startled cry from the girl above, and she realized what was more addicting than the blonde's skin were the noises she let out, or rather the area that made those noises come to life.

Spencer bit her lip once Quinn began peppering kisses along the column of her neck and decided that she needed a lot more than all this touching and kissing. As she kissed and nipped at the blonde's collar-bone, her hands went to work in maneuvering the blonde's hips above her thigh. Quinn pulled back from the Spencer's neck when she felt the brunette trying to move her, and Spencer almost frowned at the loss of the contact. The question was on the tip of her tongue, but the words died in her throat and were replaced by a strangled moan when she felt a thigh thrust up to where she was aching so desperately. Hazel eyes disappeared behind heavy eye lids and her head dropped back as Spencer urged her hips forward to rub against her raised thigh.

Spencer continued to roll the girl's hips against her thigh, feeling Quinn shudder above her with each downward stroke. The moans and whimpers were hardly being suppressed now as Quinn herself began to rock against the raised limb. In the midst of her clouded mind and lust-filled moans, the blonde hardly registered how she had shifted and brought her knee to Spencer's own aching core, which brought out an almost growl from the brunette at the contact. She pushed the blonde's hips down roughly on to her raised limb, hoping to get the blonde to thrust harder. A cry filled the room as Quinn began to rock frantically against Spencer, in turn making her knee move every time she rocked down and forward.

Spencer rolled her head back on to her pillow with a desperate moan and urged the blonde to move faster. She felt the weight above her ease down and shivers rolled down her spine in the wake of the kisses that were pressed against her neck. The blonde sucked and nipped her way up to her ear as their bodies madly rocked against each other to find their release. As soon as she felt the hot breath escape the blonde's lips along with the sound of her name, however, she awoke.

Now, there she was, with an aching between her legs and in her chest. She knew she should have gotten out of bed to do something, _anything_, to clear her mind of those thoughts, _of that dream_, but she was too tired, physically and emotionally. She didn't want to move at all and had every intention to stay in bed for the remainder of the day, possibly the whole weekend too.

For once, it felt good to be _lazy_. To just relax and not do something about every little problem. Not that she could do much about this particular issue, however, and that thought alone was driving her to insanity.

She rolled over on to her side with a content sigh, basking in the relaxation time she now had. She'd been on edge for weeks now, and although she knew the thoughts about Quinn wouldn't disappear, at least she'd be able to think about the compelling girl without getting distracted in class.

And what was so great about Quinn Fabray, anyways? She still couldn't seem to figure it out. Why was she so enamored with this girl who she'd barely had a conversation with and wished to destroy from the second she met her?

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Quinn was different. Hell, she made that very clear when she tried to explain her to Emily, but it was true. She was smart, brilliant even, and she was actually challenging, and although she would refuse to admit it, Spencer found it pretty attractive and just downright hot to meet someone who could keep her on her toes.

On top of that, she had no doubt that Quinn was very kind, despite Spencer's less than friendly approaches. Yet, she could tell there was something beneath the surface with the girl, and Spencer wanted to learn every little thing about the bewitching blonde. She wanted to know what made Quinn tick - what made her smile that full smile and what made her laugh that silly, angelic laugh. A darker part of Spencer even wanted to know what made the girl moan and writhe in pleasure or cry out in ecstasy. Where she would need to touch Quinn to make her heart beat out of time or to make those mesmerizing hazel eyes roll back like she had dreamed too willingly.

The brunette hadn't realized how close she was to drifting off until a vibration startled her out of her drowsiness. She groaned in frustration and rolled over to grab her phone from her nightstand. She blinked at the garish light that gushed from the phone and tried to focus on the message. Her throat went dry and she forgot how to breathe as she read the text.

_Hey Spencer, it's Quinn. So, I've been thinking about your offer and I was wondering if I could come over tonight? If you're still interested, that is. ;P_

_So much for relaxation._

Spencer gulped, her hands suddenly becoming damp as she contemplated her answer, or if she should answer at all.

Could she really spend and hour or so with Quinn after everything she'd analyzed so far, not to mention that graphic dream that still had her mind and stomach in knots? The answer wasn't difficult but still, she answered the blonde with whatever shred of confidence she had left.

_Of course I'm still interested. I'll never shy away from my invitations ;)_

She'd considered not adding the smiley, but since Quinn had, she saw no reason not to. She sent the girl directions to her house and made her way out of bed.

She would have been lying if she didn't feel the slightest bit of irritation over the sudden interruption, but considering who was interrupting her, she thought that she could let it slide just this once. The new alternate to being lazy and spending the day thinking about Quinn Fabray seemed a lot better if she thought about it optimistically enough.


	6. Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Glee and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Spencer is overcome with all sorts of sinful feelings towards a certain blonde as she tries to figure out what exactly is so intriguing about Quinn Fabray.**

**Rated: M, reader discretion is advised**

_A/N: Hey, everyone! This has been sitting in my computer all finished up and I just haven't been willing enough to put it up, sorry(Please don't murder me). But wow, these past few weeks have been pretty horrible. I was really sad when I heard the news about Cory, I cried quite a bit :( Wherever he is, I hope he's okay and happy, I think he deserves that._

_Okay, but back to the story! One more chapter left and it's kicking my ass lol. I had one idea for it, then scratched it out, then i had another one and scratched that one out, too. However, I think I finally know the direction it's heading in and I'll get to work on it right away!_

_I really liked writing this chapter, I think it was my favorite to write(Actually I really liked writing the first three, too). Oh, and if you like crazy pairings, I would love it if you'd pop on over and see what you think about my Spencer x Alison fic. I know what you're thinking, but it's not that bad. I might actually make you ship it xD Okay, no more talking, on with the story!_

* * *

_Wrath_

It didn't take long for Spencer to hear a knock at her door. She rushed over, clumsily trying to stop from skidding in her socks. She muttered a curse under her breath at her uneasiness before opening the door. Her heart began to thud even louder than it had before she almost fell as she took in the sight of the girl before her, but she managed a smile and a small, "Hi."

"Hey, Spencer," Quinn responded with a full grin, and the brunette felt her knees buckle for a moment. She felt a little embarrassed suddenly, because Quinn was dressed in a nice, navy blue sundress with her signature white cardigan, and all Spencer was wearing was a pair of shorts and an old field hockey t-shirt. Stomping her flustered emotions, she stepped aside and gestured for the girl to come in. She struggled with her breathing when the blonde strolled passed her, leaving Spencer inhaling her unique scent.

Spencer closed the door and watched the blonde drift into her living room. She couldn't fight off the smile that worked its way onto her face as she watched Quinn turn slowly and observe her surroundings.

"You have a very nice house, Spencer," Quinn complemented, finally turning to the brunette and smiling.

"Oh, um, thank you," Spencer responded nonchalantly with a shrug, returning the smile. A small silence passed until Spencer broke it once more. "So, um, you wanted to come over, right?" _Smooth Hastings, real smooth._ Spencer crossed her arms over her chest and silently cursed a herself for he obvious statement.

"I did," Quinn answered, her smile still very present along with her now quirked eyebrow.

"So, what did you want to do when you got here?" Spencer tried to calm down as she felt her cheeks warm up, trying to ignore how her mind came up with many activities she and the blonde could do.

"Well," Quinn began with a sigh as she took step after step towards Spencer, who watched her approaching warily as her heart beat picked up at the closing distance. "You did invite me here to study, so there's that option," Spencer looked puzzled for a moment before she let out a breathy laugh at her idiotic attempt to get the blonde to come over to her house. _God, could I be anymore lame? Get it together, Hastings, you're really slipping up._ "But, this is your house and it was your invitation so, we can do whatever you want."

Spencer forced down more of the dirty thoughts that resurfaced, along with the arousal pooling in her lower abdomen. She cleared her throat and nodded, looking away from the overwhelming hazel eyes.

"Well, I don't know how much you'd like studying on a Friday." Spencer responded with another laugh as she stepped behind the island in her kitchen to try to put space between them. She kept imagining herself pushing Quinn into the island and doing unspeakable things, and the sexual frustration made her want to growl. Then, her mind wandered to what it would feel like to run her hands over the silky smooth skin, or how it would feel to hold those thighs apart as she sunk into heavenly folds and watched hazel eyes roll back.

"I don't mind," Spencer's head snapped up and she winced slightly when she heard the crack in her neck. She released her bottom lip from the death grip her teeth had put on it and looked back into emerald orbs. Quinn was now on the opposite side of the island, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched the brunette with a peculiar look in her eyes. Spencer gulped at the look and nodded.

"I'll get my text book." She responded hastily, trying her best not to falter. She pried her eyes away from dazzling green ones and escaped from the area momentarily, but she only needed to take a few steps to get to her bag on the couch in her living room. Her mind traveled back to the emerald eyes and how they could be roaming her body right now, and that thought alone sent chills up her spine and made her face heat up.

She retrieved her unnecessarily heavy text book and walked over to the blonde, who was now standing where Spencer had stood moments ago. She settled on to one of the stools and heard Quinn do the same beside her. She wondered if she imagined that the blonde had moved closer, but when she felt their elbows touch and the shock of excitement that followed afterwards, she had a feeling that she wasn't going entirely insane. She sat up a little straighter and fought to keep her usually stoic expression in tact, which she was failing miserably at doing and quickly becoming irritated by the new-found weakness.

"Okay," Her voice cracked and she tried to clear her throat to will her voice to lose its edge. "So, where do you want to start?" She distracted herself from looking back at the blonde's intense gaze by flipping through the book to reach the chapter they were on.

"Well, we left off at the aftermath of Lincoln's death, so that's a good place to start." Quinn suggested while Spencer nodded silently as she flipped to the page. She rolled the edge of the page between her fingers as she skimmed the paragraphs on the topic before pushing the book over to Quinn. She refused to look back at the blonde, however, and found it much safer to keep her gaze settled on the counter.

She knew she would eventually have to look up into those hazel irises, and although avoiding eye contact would have been a lot easier, she wouldn't be _Spencer Hastings_ if she avoided one of the things she loved the most - confrontation.

Spencer took a silent intake of air and looked up to meet the emerald eyes that had driven her to near insanity for the last few weeks. Looking into those peculiarly stunning eyes made it impossible to want to destroy the blonde, and that fact alone brought out a different kind of frustration within Spencer.

This new girl had managed to make Spencer's life practically impossible in more ways than one and Spencer couldn't find the will to despise her for it, and that made Spencer furious with herself, and with Quinn too.

"Oh, I don't need it," Quinn responded when Spencer finally looked up, referring to the book that had been pushed her way. Spencer gulped down an insult and nodded before closing the book.

"Neither do I," Spencer agreed, summoning up whatever pride and courage she had left and sat up straight.

"Okay . . ." The blonde raised her brow at Spencer's sudden change in demeanor, but she decided to forget about it and continue. "So, do you think Lincoln's death was a pro or con for the South?" Spencer smiled confidently at the question, the words from the chapter popping into her head.

"Most definitely a pro," She answered with plenty of assurance. Quinn simply smiled but nodded at the answer and continued.

"Okay, why?"

"Lincoln opposed slavery, which was basically the main structure of the South's economy. Without slaves, they really couldn't do much, and Lincoln was working on freeing all of them. In short, the South hated Lincoln with a passion and practically had a party when he died," Spencer responded sarcastically, feeling the answer was obvious enough.

"True, very true," Quinn agreed, pursing her lips to keep from smiling. "Is that the only pro?" Spencer opened her mouth to speak again, but no words came out and she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her in an instant. Her mind went completely blank as she tried to recall other pros for the South, and she visibly swallowed the lump in her throat. When she looked back over to the blonde, she found the girl with her bottom lip between her teeth and trying to stifle her giggles. Spencer's stomach fluttered at the sight, but then the embarrassment came back full force.

"Well," Spencer cleared her throat because her voice had cracked yet again, and this time, a giggle did escape the blonde. "What do you think about all this? Pro or con?" Quinn cleared her own throat and calmed herself down, replacing her lip biting for an elegant smile, and Spencer's stomach began to feel as if it were on a roller coaster.

"Con," She answered simply and confidently, mirroring Spencer's actions moments ago. Spencer raised a brow at the answer. _Was she serious?_

"Why?"

"Because they realized that even though Lincoln opposed slavery, they would have had it a lot easier in the Reconstruction Era if he were still around. The Radical Republicans hated the South, and with Lincoln dead, they had an open path to put the South through hell." Quinn finished, her smile never faltering. Spencer stare in shock, and possibly admiration, at the girl beside her before the emotions came crashing back. They were mixed again, and they ranged from embarrassment to anger. The most prominent, however, seemed to be arousal, and it only continued to stir in her lower abdomen the longer she stared into the emerald irises.

"M-Maybe we should stop," Spencer suggested, not being able to help her slight stutter as she turned away from the blonde to glue her eyes to the counter.

"Feeling overly challenged?" The blonde asked, and Spencer could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Not at all," She responded, her voice fueled by a surge of frustration and sudden anger at the challenge.

"Then why stop?"

"Because," Spencer bit out angrily, glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eyes. "Studying on a Friday is ridiculous."

"Wow, Spencer Hastings refusing a chance to enhance her academic ability. I'm sure that must be a first." Spencer didn't even register the fact that Quinn seemed to know more about her than she thought. All she heard was the insult to her reputation.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Spencer snapped suddenly, her head turning harshly to the left to face the blonde. Quinn's eyes were painted with mischief, but she them behind her seemingly modest features.

"Doing what?" Her voice, laced with innocence, only fueled Spencer's outrage further.

"This! Why do you keep trying to destroy me?" Spencer elaborated loudly, now standing up from her stool.

"Destroy you? Spencer - "

"Do you have any idea how complicated you've made my life? Everything about you is - is infuriating!" Spencer was now yelling, but she could hardly care. She'd kept everything bottled up for far too long, and now it was all spewing out of her mouth. "Everything! From your silly, charming, challenging smiles to the annoying way you're always right, it's insanity!" Quinn's mouth was only slightly open as she watched the brunette explode before her. She didn't even look upset, just shocked.

"And then, you go off and make me jealous and talk to my best friends instead of me and then you suddenly want to be friends?"

"Spencer - "

"To top it all off, you're all I've thought about for days! Weeks even! I've thought about nothing but your ridiculously distracting grin, your crazy, beautiful blonde hair, and your amazing, astounding, perfect . . ." Spencer slowly began to come down from her high and slow realization hit her. She'd just voiced her troubling situation to the person who caused the problem in the first place. "Hazel eyes." She finished with an exhale.

She should have been relieved to finally get it all off of her chest, but she only felt the feeling of dread increase. Her heart beat picked up and she realized she was panting, but all she could do was stare expectantly at the blonde in front of her, who was still staring in shock back at her. But there was another emotion that Spencer found on her features, one that she couldn't figure out at the moment with her blood pounding in her ears.

"Spencer . . ." Was all Quinn could get out before a small smile worked it's way on to her face. Spencer's stomach fluttered momentarily before bottoming out. The fear of rejection worked itself into her system and her mind seemed to turn on again, working on excuses as to why she just confessed to basically having a crush on Quinn Fabray to Quinn Fabray.

However, before she could get a word out, the blonde had stood from her chair and taken a step closer to Spencer. Spencer opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but she was silenced when a pair of lips met her own. She could barely register her shock over her happiness because Quinn's hands had drifted behind her neck and her head was tilting to kiss Spencer fully. Spencer could hardly hold back the groan that trembled from her throat when she felt the nibble on her lower lip.

She grasped the blonde's hips and kept her close, afraid if she let go, she would wake up from this body-numbing dream. Quinn gasped as their bodies collided, and Spencer took the initiative and slid her tongue into the blonde's open mouth. She felt perfect nails dig into the skin on the back of her neck before mutual groans erupted as tongues finally made contact.

Spencer hadn't even realized that they'd been moving until she felt the backs of her hands collide with the island counter. Her body pressed even closer to Quinn's and she had to grasp the counter top behind the blonde to keep from moaning when she felt Quinn's front rub fully against her own. She could blindly feel the stool beside her leg, and through her lust-filled haze, she reached uncertainly for the stool with her foot and dragged it over. When she felt it close enough she grasped Quinn's hips again and pushed her towards the stool.

"Sit down," Spencer barely rasped out, her voice weak from the arousal pumping through her. She was only centimeters away from Quinn's lips, eyes still closed as she felt the blonde shift in front of her. When she finally opened her eyes, she was met with a beautiful, panting mess of blonde hair and swirling green eyes. Her gaze dropped to the red lips she'd been attached to moments ago, feeling a familiar tingle in her own as she watched them. She felt a rush down in her lower abdomen that radiated throughout her whole body as she watched a pink tongue protrude from the blonde's mouth to lick her bottom lip, and Spencer wasted no time in attaching their lips in a frenzied kiss.

They kept the same pace as they did before, tongue's sliding and fighting one another. Spencer felt Quinn's hand on her collarbone and almost groaned in anticipation as it drifted further down. A muffled moan escaped Spencer when she felt Quinn's warm palm on her breast finally. She squeezed and palmed her left breast, and Spencer almost felt light headed at the contact. She moved closer, now in between Quinn's legs. Quinn's hand left her breast, bringing a frown to her face, and continued around her back to hold their bodies firmly together.

Visions of those soft, smooth legs flowed through her mind again, and Spencer was overcome with a need to slide her fingers over the exposed skin. Now settled in between those thighs and snug against her front, she slid her own hands down Quinn's form until her hands rested on the thighs that were around her waist. She could feel the skin under the material of the dress, but it wasn't enough. Her hand fumbled to bunch up the dress until she could feel the smooth, porcelain skin beneath her fingers. The moan that escaped Quinn's mouth only urged Spencer to keep going. She slid her hand further up the soft thigh, the pounding in her ears increasing as she felt more warm skin.

Her heart almost when she felt soft fabric against her finger tips, and she forgot how to breathe when she a damp patch at the center. At the touch, she felt nails digging into her back and a helpless moan vibrate against her lips. Spencer felt the coil in her lower belly tighten even more as her fingers grazed Quinn's hot center.

Spencer pressed a little into Quinn, and the pleased whimper that escaped the blonde's lips only added to the fire within the brunette. Before she could continue her ministrations, however, the blonde brought her hands to Spencer's stomach and pushed lightly. Spencer frowned against the blonde's lips but pulled away to stare at the darkening emerald eyes. Their breaths mingled as they panted against one another and simply stared, not wanting to break the comfortable, tension-filled silence.

It was then that Spencer realized that they were still in the kitchen, pressed tightly against the island. In the back of her hazy mind, she knew that she'd be in more than enough trouble if someone walked in, whether it was family or not. She made a move to try to remove her fingers from where they were pressed against Quinn, but she couldn't find the will to do so.

_Screw will, _She thought to herself as she watched the blonde with half-lidded eyes. _I'd rather make Quinn Fabray scream._

Fighting back the urge to smirk, she pressed her fingers into Quinn again, feeling the little nub touch her fingers through the fabric, and watched hazel eyes roll back followed by a sharp intake of breath. She leaned forward and kept her lips busy on Quinn's throat while her fingers drew tight circles on the blonde's clit. The little whimpers and moans that escaped Quinn's lips as Spencer pushed and manipulated her core further made the brunette feel light-headed from the desire pulsing through her. Spencer kissed her way up Quinn's neck and kissed the earlobe softly, and the shudder she felt go through the blonde almost made her grin.

"Upstairs?" She whispered heavily into Quinn's ear, pressing her thumb fully into her bundle of nerves. It was all the encouragement Quinn needed.


End file.
